Look at da big oomiez!
by spectre1alpha
Summary: The Titans decide that the time for humanity to die is now and bring every titan to the breaching of Wall Maria, it's too bad they didn't expect interference from certain green-skinned warmongers. One-shot.


**I don't own either Warhammer or Shingeki, if I did, the fury of the Emperor would have cleansed the mutant from the planet millennia ago. **

**Venerate the Immortal Emperor**

**A/N: Hey guys, just a one-shot/dabble that I decided to write about since I was bored. Chapter 3 for Desolation will come out very soon. **

The innumerable titans arrayed themselves messily outside the Wall Maria. As far as the eye could see, an ocean of titans awaited eager to feast upon the helpless souls of the humans inside the walls. It was as if every titan; large, small and unique had appeared to attack, they had been denied for too long.

The Colossal Titan was currently in the process of breaching the walls, its enormous arms dashing like a war hammer across the magnificent stone walls while the humans frantically retreating as far back as they could, the military forces unable to stop the Colossal Titan from its objective.

As the events of the breach continued, distant red dots in the far upper sky went unnoticed as they blazed towards the planet. No-one bothered to look up when the titans were at their doorstep, just as no-one expected exactly what these red dots were.

With a thunderous crash, the Wall Maria was obliterated. Paled fear and silent prayers could not stop the horror that was about to ensue. The titans poured through the breach, lumbering towards the despairing humans who could do nothing in the face of such terror. The scattered resistance by the military was quickly demolished as the sea of titans began to flood the streets. Nothing could stop the unending and bloody rampage of the titans…

Until the red dots that were once so distant, now appeared right above the scene, the jagged mess of flying metal was scorching hot as it showed no signs of slowing down. Through the fire and flames of orbital entry, a green skull could be seen on the assortment of collected metals that one would assume is a ship. With an awe-inspiring and ear-shattering boom, these ships slammed into the earth between the Wall Rose and Wall Maria, smashing completely into buildings, streets, humans and titans alike.

Everything stopped moving at once, titans and humans stared dumbfounded and shocked respectively as the debris kicked up by the crashing objects settled. The deafening silence was broken by a collective roar of blood thirst and limitless anger.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH"

From the depths of the wreckage poured forth a tsunami of green muscled hulks, brandishing menacing axes and bolters, firing wildly into the air and chopping aimlessly at everything they saw. Behind them emerged an enormous hulking mass, the 'Warboss' whose size rivalled that of the largest titans, second only to the Colossal titan, his power-klaw snapping viciously and auto-gun firing wildly. He was followed by his bodyguard contingent of angry Nobs, bellowing loudly about how much they wanted to kill.

"Look at da big oomiez!" yelled one choppa boy.  
"Stomp em!" replied another before they swarmed over the first wave of titans in view, cleavers and axes chopping incessantly, splattering the titans and swinging bloody limbs everywhere.

For the first time in existence, the numerous titans were outmatched. The orks surged forward, overrunning all the forward titans in a torrent of bloodshed and mindless violence.

"ORKS ORKS ORKS ORKS" they chanted loudly while hacking away at the titans. The humans stared flabbergasted at the large green skins that had crashed into their city from seemingly nowhere and were actually driving back the titans while completely ignoring them. The Orks however, were not there to save the humans, they were performing what was a cross between a 'holy crusade and a pub crawl, with genocide thrown in for good measure.'

The shoota boyz stood at the back, firing away at the taller titans, peppering their bodies with enormous bolter rounds and bullets, showering the bloody innards over their comrades.

"DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA"

The streets that were once filled with feasting titans were now teeming completely with storming orks. The titan's sizes worked against them as the bigger they were the more orks that wanted to fight them in an attempt to prove 'os bigga.' As they slowly but surely slaughtered their way to the breach, the Colossal Titan's towering form re-appeared and it charged forwards towards the forest of orks, arms swinging heavily at the masses, sending many of them flying into walls and buildings, doing superficial damage to a race of beings that were bred on war and fighting. This did absolutely nothing to deter the orks, who just moved forward again in an attempt to kill and fight more titans, either chopping at the Colossal Titan's feet or moving past it in a surge to push out of the breach.

"Look at dis one, es uge!"  
"MOVE ASIDE BOYZ, DIS ONES MINE" bellowed the furious warboss.

Stomping forward in a show of strength, his bulky form rushed at the Colossal Titan. While nowhere near as large as the Colossal Titan, its brutal power-klaws shredded through the titan's skin like paper, while its auto-gun…with guns attached to it, raged to life in a storm of steel, raining death on the Colossal Titan. It didn't stand a chance as it was quickly whittled down into a kneeling mess of blood, its knees blown or clawed out by the Warboss' unyielding assault. The Warboss looked at the Titan's eyes before thundering:

"THIS PLANET NOW BELONGS TO DA ORKS!" Before mercilessly swiping his power-klaw across the Titan's face, blowing it up in a gory mess.

The green mass of uncontrolled violence and slaughter surged forward with the death of the Colossal Titan, eager to violently kill every big humie they came across.

Within hours, the orks had swarmed forth from the breach, the ocean of titans awaiting cut down ruthlessly, blood rained upon the earth and painted an endless red field as the orks overran the titans.

Line Break -

The sky seemed to be torn asunder as hundreds of ships ripped out from the warp. Great portals of purple empyrean energy appeared as titanic ships of black, bearing the Imperial Aquila of the Emperor tore across the space above the planet.

The constant hum of the warship's engines provided little comfort to the Admiral; the Inquisitor next to him frowned grimly as he observed the events taking place on the surface. With an almost imperceptible nod to the Admiral, he spoke;

"Prepare Exterminatus procedure. May this planet seek forgiveness in their death from the Emperor."

The orks noticing the arrival of this new enemy, roared pointlessly into the sky. Their lack of space faring ability made them helpless as they watched the blooming sparks of red and yellow approach them. The relentless sound of thunder echoed deeply across the planet as metal hailed down from the sky, ordnance of all kinds ripped the earth apart, cleansing the planet of all life.

**Well that's all, just a quick idea I found humorous, as for Desolation, an update should be out within the weekend/week. **


End file.
